


Cake by the Ocean

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Writers Block Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Food, Food Sex, Frosting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants a taste. </p>
<p><i>God damn</i><br/><i>See you licking frosting from your own hands </i><br/><i>Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am </i><br/>DNCE-Cake by the Ocean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

“Dean Michael Winchester, don’t even think about it.” 

Dean looked up, green eyes meeting blue and a grin broke across his face. Cas was adorable in his flour speckled t-shirt with a little swipe of something on his cheek. 

“Come on Cas, just one little taste. You’re almost done anyway.” His hand was raised, pointer finger extended, poised above a glass bowl on the kitchen counter. 

“No, Dean. I have one more batch of cupcakes to make and I need the rest of the icing to finish them. Your son has a lot of classmates.” 

Dean looked forlornly at the icing bowl, the fluffy white peaks calling out to him as Cas pulled it to his side of the counter. He moved around, following the bowl, and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. He leaned in for a kiss. 

Cas tasted like sugar and vanilla and it made Dean groan. “Not fair.” He said softly, “You already had some.”

Cas smiled sweetly. “Tasting is a very important part of baking.” He said. Dean could see the hint of a smirk on his lips. 

As he watched, Cas dipped one long finger into the icing bowl, gathering a dollop on the tip, before bringing it up to his mouth. His pink tongue darted out to lick at the sugary confection before he sucked the finger between his lips. Dean groaned again and pressed their hips together. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” He grumbled. He leaned in for another kiss, sucking the taste from Cas’ tongue. Cas laughed. 

“You want it that bad, huh?” he said. He was smiling now and the sight made Dean’s heart flutter like always. He’d do pretty much anything to keep Cas smiling like that. 

“Depends. What do I have to do for it?” he said, winking. 

Cas bit down on his bottom lip, the pink skin turning white with pressure. His eyes roamed Dean’s face and torso for a moment, thinking. 

“Hands behind your back.” He said, his voice a little huskier than before. His head tilted to one side as he watched Dean’s movements, appraising him. 

Dean complied, wrapping his right hand around his left wrist. 

“Don’t move until I tell you to.” Cas said. His eyes were dark blue now and fixed squarely on Dean’s face.  
Dean nodded. 

Cas ran his finger along the edge of the bowl again. He brought it up to Dean’s mouth, hovering there without making contact. “Lick” Cas said, his deep voice going right to Dean’s libido. He could feel himself hardening in his jeans, his pulse racing a bit with anticipation.

He groaned before he even stuck his tongue out and then again once he made contact. He ran his tongue in one long swipe across the pad of Cas’ finger. The icing was sweet, but not too sweet, with a slight tang to it. Cream cheese, his favorite. He licked once more, catching the salt from Cas’ skin now too. 

Cas bit his lip again before pulling his hand away. He ran his two fingers along the inside of the bowl this time before bringing them back up to Dean’s lips. 

“Open” he said, his eyes on Dean’s mouth. Dean complied and Cas pushed his two fingers inside, the icing swiping across his tongue. “Suck.” 

Dean would never get used to hearing words like that in Cas’ voice. He closed his lips, suckling softly, running his tongue up and between Cas’ fingers. Cas moaned, his eyes still firmly on Dean’s mouth. Dean found it hard to stay still and he gripped his wrist tighter in an effort to steady himself. 

Cas pulled his fingers out slowly and Dean accidently let out a whine. Cas’ eyes flicked up to his, a small smile on his face, before he pushed his fingers back in. Out and in. Dean moaned as he sucked and lapped at them. He nipped at the tips as Cas pulled them all the way out. 

He surged forward, kissing Dean hard. His tongue pressed against Dean’s lips and he let it in. Cas licked inside his mouth, tasting him and the frosting together. Dean’s knuckles were surely white by now as his grip tightened on his wrist once more. Cas pulled back, panting against his mouth. 

“You can move.” He said and that was all Dean needed. He turned them both, pushing Cas against the cabinets, one thigh slotting between his legs. He ground their hips together, the friction almost too much against his cock. Cas was hard against his hip. 

“God, Cas. You’re so fucking hot baby.” He murmured as their lips met again. Cas moaned into his mouth, his hands balled in Dean’s t-shirt and pulling him impossibly closer. Dean’s hands dropped to Cas’ waist, popping the button of his jeans and tugging at the zipper. 

When his hand made contact with Cas’ cock, he groaned again. He gave it a few strokes before pushing Cas’ hips back and dropping to his knees. Cas sucked in a breath, his mouth open. 

“Dean”

Dean smiled up at him before leaning in to lick a stripe up Cas’ cock. It was hot and silky against his tongue and his mouth watered. He slipped the head between his lips, suckling softly, mimicking his earlier motions. 

Cas let out another deep groan. His fingers found their way into Dean’s hair, running through it and tugging on it intermittently. Dean sunk down, letting his tongue press and rub across the underside while he sucked in his cheeks. His hand gripped the base, pumping in time with his mouth. 

“Dean, your mouth, I-“ Cas was cut off by another moan. His hips bucked forward and Dean put a steadying hand against one. Cas murmured an apology. 

He pulled off, teasing the slit, lapping at the head, before bobbing back down again. 

A string of curses and broken forms of his name fell from Cas’ lips. Dean knew he was getting close now.  


He sunk down once more, swirling his tongue along the way, and sucked hard. 

“Deandeandean” Cas panted, his hand tightening on the back of Dean’s skull. 

Dean moaned around him as Cas came, the hot salty taste coating Dean’s tongue as he swallowed.  


His lunged for his own zipper, practically breaking it as he tore it open. He was so hard now his cock ached and the first press of his fingers was almost painful. He stroked himself one, two, three times as he panted, his forehead pressed to Cas’ stomach, before he spilled over his fingers. 

He slumped against the other man, trying to catch his breath.

When he looked up, Cas was watching him. 

“Happy now?” Cas said. His voice was still husky but his tone was teasing. Dean smiled. 

“Very.” 

Dean stood, wiping his hand on his jeans and tucking himself back in. He pulled the other man into an embrace, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his neck. He kissed him softly. 

After a few moments they broke apart. Cas looked over at the bowl of icing. “It feels wrong to use that now.” He said, gesturing to it. 

Dean shrugged. 

“It’s for first-graders, Dean.” Cas said, his eyes narrowing. 

Dean put his hands up in mock-surrender before taking a few cautious steps towards the doorway. 

“I’m going to have to make another batch, I guess.” Cas said, still glaring at him. 

He smiled sheepishly as he headed out the door. “I love you?” 

“Yeah , yeah.” Cas grumbled, sounding unimpressed even as he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DNCE - [Cake by the Ocean ](https://youtu.be/vWaRiD5ym74)
> 
> On Tumblr at [DestielTrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
